Another Mission of Mercy
by Leikela
Summary: Briccru comes back and takes over Carey, but lies about why he is really there.


*Disclaimer* I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Yermirk, and I do not own any of the songs, so don't sue!  
  
Author's note: This story takes place before Fiona goes to live with her Aunt Melinda, and before Annie is ever herd of. This is my first So Weird fic, so please R&R so I know how I'm doing. Enjoy! :-)   
  
Another Mission of Mercy  
  
The tour bus was heading for Nashville, Tennessee, and toward danger.  
"Ok guys, we're here! Every body off!" Barked Ned.  
"Cool! Nashville, home of Country music," said Fiona, always full of info.  
"Do you think we'll meet any country music stars? I love the way they play the guitar!" Carey laughed.  
  
They entered their hotel. They only had to get 3 rooms, because it was only Molly, Fi, Jack, Irene, Cary, and Ned. Ned had to be put in a room by himself because his snoring would wake the dead.   
"Welcome," said the clerk," You must be the Phillips family."  
"Yes."  
"Good. Your rooms are one the 3rd floor, all joining. Here are your keys. We have a pool and a hot tub down that hallway, and the arcade is down the other hallway. If you need anything, just ring up the front desk. There will always be a clerk at your service."  
"Thank you."  
The group headed up to the room. After unpacking. Everyone went their separate ways. Fi stayed in her room working on her web page, Irene and Molly went to the hot tub, Jack and Carey, of course, went to the arcade, and Ned, after a long drive, stayed in his room to catch up on some sleep.  
  
The next morning came soon, and rehearsal had to start.  
"Ok Molly, what song?"  
" The Rock"  
"1 and a 2, and a 1 2 3"  
"There's a low rock wall, by the cliff's of Mohar. Runs from down on the ground, right up through the see air..."  
Meanwhile, Fi was back up in her room working on her laptop, when she heard a strange noise. She got up and walked to the door. She looked out in the hallway, but saw nothing. When she turned around, there floated a familiar little blue light.  
"Ah. Hello Little Duck, once again."  
"What are you doing here? I'm banishing you before you can start any of your mischief!"   
"Wait Little Duck! I'm on a mission of mercy! At least hear me out before you get rid of me."  
"Fine, go a head."  
" Your brother, Jack, is in grave,..." he was cut short by Fiona  
"Danger. You've said this before. I can't believe you would even show up when you left my mom and me in that burning building. You think I'm going to trust you?"  
"Little Duck, I'm sorry for the past, but you've got to believe me."  
"I'm not going to let you get Jack again. No telling what you will do."  
"'Tis not Jack I wish to enter, but Carey Bell. He is not of your blood, so I see no reason to which you should object."  
"The Bell's are like family, and I won't let your hurt any of them either!"  
"If you do not let me do this, Jack will not survive."  
"What?"  
"The siren, Callie, who stole Carey's heart is here in this town. She is growing weak. If she does not get someone soon to lure to his death, she will die."  
"But why does she want Jack?"  
"Sirens have to take someone they've already meet, and she won't take Carey. If I can go into Carey, I can keep her away from Jack."  
"How long will you be here?"  
" As long as you are. One week."  
"A week! But everyone surly will notice a difference in Carey. Can't you just go in and out?"  
"No! Then we risk the chance of something going wrong!"  
"Sorry. Well, I guess if you spend most of your time in the arcade, no one will notice. But what about Callie? She will notice how different you are. "  
"Good. Then she might stay away, which would be a really big help."  
"But you can't just go and ruin their relationship like that! All though he is really good at explaining things. I bet he can get out of it later."  
"Yes, Little Duck. So we have a deal?"  
"I guess. When does it start?"  
"Tomorrow morning. I bid you farewell."  
"Just a minute. I do not get you. After everything you've said about my angering the spirit world, you come here to help me. Why?"  
"I can't explain my reasons, Little Duck. I must go now." And with that, Briccru was gone.  
~ Back to the rehearsal hall~  
"Now you'll never die 'cause you live on inside me, Illin sha me herrin Fein."  
"Great job, Molly. They will love that song," said Irene.  
"Well, if my Da likes it, then I guess anyone could!" They both laughed.  
Jack came running in. "Mom! I need more quarters!"  
"No way Jack. I've already given you a $20. I'm afraid your just gonna have to find something else to do."  
"But," he stopped. Molly was giving him one of her looks. "Ok. Carey and I will and check out the pool."  
"Ok, have fun! All right guys, back to business. Lets do Rebecca." The intro starts. "Rebecca moves across the land. She's a sharroco in the sand. She is the Nile that flows forever,..."  
After dinner, everyone turned in, for it had been a long day. Fi was the only one who stayed up, awaiting the sun, when everything took place.  
  
As soon as the sun shone through the windows of Jack and Carey's hotel room, Briccru appeared. He made his way over to Carey and did his job.  
"Whoa, hey Carey, did you hear that strange sound? Carey? Oh, man. He's still asleep. Why does that not surprise me? Carey! Carey! Come on, get up! We have to be downstairs in 20 minuets!"  
" Uh? Aye, I mean," he said coughing, trying his Irish accent., "Ya dud, I'm coming. Oh, why do these infernal bodies not reach the back when they itch?" He had had this problem a few times before.   
"Uh ha. Well, we've got to get moving."  
Twenty minutes later, "Ok guys, lets go! We have a breakfast downstairs with our names on it!" Yelled Irene.  
The group headed downstairs. Carey and Fi lingered behind, just far enough so no one could here them talking.  
"Is that you Briccru?" asked Fiona.  
"Yes Little Duck, it's me. I was successful, and your brother saw nothing."  
"Good. Now lets go and get breakfast."  
"I hope they have waffles!" Sid Jack while they were in the elevator.  
"As long as there is a cup of Mocha Java with my name on it, I'm happy," said a yawning Irene.  
They entered the hotel restaurant. The buffet was full of doughnuts, bagels, waffles, cereal, and fruits.   
"Yes! Waffles!"  
"And coffee. Thank goodness."  
They all eat a hardy breakfast.   
"Hey mom," started Fi, "can I go up to my room for a second? I left something up there."  
"Sure, honey. Be back in 10 minuets. We have to get down to the rehearsal hall."   
" Thanks. I'll be right back."  
Fi ran back up to the hotel room. "Please be on..." She grabbed her laptop and signed on to the Internet. "Yes, hello Singer4life!" That was Callie's screen name. Fiona opened a chat room and invited Callie into it.  
  
~ Internet Chat ~  
  
RockerBaby: Hey Callie, how are you?  
Singer4Life: Good.  
RockerBaby: how are you liking Nashville?  
Singer4Life: Huh? I've never been there.  
RockBaby: What? Then you're in another part of Tennessee?  
Singer4Life: I've never even been to Tennessee  
RockerBaby: What? Then where are you?  
Singer4Life: I'm in Paris on a record deal  
RockerBaby: Really? I have to go.  
Singer4Life: Is there something wrong?   
RockerBaby: Yes. I'll fill you in later. Bye.  
Singer4Life: Bye.  
  
Fi ran down to the restaurant. " uh, Carey, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Ya, sure. Oh, why are thes bodies so inflexible? And why is it that it's only the back that itches?!"  
Everyone looked at him as they walked out.  
Once they were out of the restaurant, Fi started.  
"Briccru, begone from this mortal,.."  
"Uh, uh, uh, Little Duck. I thought we had an understanding."  
"That was based on a lie! Now explain why Callie is in Paris!"  
"Huh, well, I guess I should have checked up on that."  
"What? Explain yourself. Now!"  
"Ok Little Duck, calm down. I'm here to save you, not Jack."   
"Huh? But what danger am I in?"  
"A great deal of it. The creatures in the spirit world are trying to trap you. They have been since you started the tour. They want you gone."  
"Since I started the tour? And why do they want me gone?"  
"Have you not realized that everywhere you have stopped, there has been something from my world after you?"  
"Yes, but why do they want me gone?"  
"The same reason they wanted your father gone."  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes, he was on the verge of discovering something that would harm the creatures of the spirit world."  
"And they think I will do the same?"  
"They now you will, with all of your discoveries."  
"But, I... don't understand."  
"I've said to much already. The main reason I'm here is because something will try to get you here. Most of the time, I can sense them, but here I couldn't. So I was worried."  
"I don't understand you still. If I could harm you, why are you helping me?"  
"I'm keeping a promise. A promise to your father."  
"My dad?" Fi looked down at the ring on her thumb.  
"Yes. He helped me once. I was guilty of a crime, but your father took the blame. No one could harm him because he is too powerful. I owe him a great deal, so I came here to watch over you. I wish I knew what was coming. I can always sense them, unless..."  
"Unless what?"  
"Unless that it's another spunkie. We can not sense our own kind."  
"Is that what you think it is?"  
"It must be. Well, Little Duck, we have got to get back to the rest."  
Briccru and Fiona joined the group.  
"Ok. Are we ready? Oh, Carey, are you ready?" Asked Molly.  
"For what?"  
"To play led guitar at the show today."  
"Uh. Um. I, well, actually Mrs. P, I'm not really feeling all that good. I think you'll have to get someone else from the band. I'm really sorry."  
"Are you sure?'  
"Yes, very. I think I'll go up to my room now. Maybe it was something I ate."  
Fi sighed with relief. She had forgotten all about Carey playing guitar. She was glad that Briccru got out of it.  
The rest headed up to the concert building. The concert started. There was great audience. Molly started with Rebecca. Fi was on the side of the stage, looking out from the curtains. She saw something. A darting blue light close to the entrance door. She made a mad dash toward the exit. She had to get back to the hotel before it got her. She ran down the cold streets to the hotel and raced into the closest elevator. When she reached the 3rd floor, and the doors opened, there was the will-o-the-wisp that she did not know.   
"Wait," she screamed, but it was too late. The creature had her. Fiona's body walked down the hallway to one of the rooms. She opened it, and Carey was inside reading the paper.  
"Ah Little Du-..." He knew. Fiona's color was gone from her face and her eyes looked lifeless. "I see you are here.'  
"How can you tell?" The spunkie in Fi was puzzled.  
"Let's just say I have a gift." Because spunkies could not sense their own kind, this intruder had no way of knowing about Briccru.  
"Well, that would be a very interesting mind to explore." The spunkie left Fi and charged toward Carey's body, only to be bounced off. "What in the world? Ah, I see. I know you're in there now."   
"Yes, and I'm going to get a lot of pleasure out of telling your advisor that you abandoned your mission. Little Duck, please come over here by me." Fi got up and did as he said.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. All I have to do is tell the creatures of the spirit world about your 'little duck' here, and how your protecting her, and you will be severally punished!"  
"Well, I guess we are both in a tight spot. I suggest this: we fight.. It's the only way we both get out of our troubles. What do you think/"  
"Hmmm,...let me see, go back to our world empty handed or blame you for my mission not being carried through. Wow, that's a tyffy. I'll blame you."  
"Good, then we'll fight. But first tell me your name."  
"It's Yermirk"  
"I'm Briccru. Let's get started."  
Briccru left Carey. He said an old Irish spell that resulted in Carey and Fiona falling into a deep sleep. The, the two spunkies traveled to the Nexus ( the gloomy greenish place Briccru took Fi the first time they met).  
"Are you ready Yermirk?"  
"Yes, I will allow you to start"  
"How thoughtful"  
The way will-o-the-wisp fought is each one would choose a letter, and the other with respond with a name of someone they had taken over. Spunkies lived a long time, and their goal was to get someone from every letter.   
"I choose R."  
"June Robertson," Yermirk said proudly. " Now I pick C."  
"Ryan Charleston. H."  
"Sarah Hill. Y"  
This went on for sometime. The last letter left was P and it was Briccru's turn. Yermirk boldly said the letter and Briccru grinned.  
"Jack and Molly Phillips."  
"Well, I guess we're done."  
"No Yermirk, you know the rules. If no one has won, the spunkie who named the last letter must come up with a human of that same letter."  
Yermirk was nervous. He thought and thought. Nothing came to mind. He was to cocky and didn't even consider he hadn't a person with the letter P.   
"I do not have a name."  
"Very well then. I win. I propose this. We will return to our world. You can just say you did not find the girl and say I came to help you."  
"I suppose that is the only way. I do have one question. Why are you down here protecting that earthling?"  
"Let's just say I'm keeping a promise to a friend."  
And with that said, they returned to the hotel room to find a still sleeping Fi and Carey. Briccru woke up Fi only, so he could say goodbye.  
"Little Duck, it has been a pleasure. I bid you farewell."  
"Thank you Briccru, for everything. I hope you have gotten everything settled out."  
"Yes, we have. And don't go thanking me yet. I have carried out my promise to your father, and my deed is done. I'll be back Little Duck."  
And he gave one of his Irish laughs.  
"Aw, that's very touching, but we have to go now!" Yermirk said sarcastically.  
"Goodbye Little Duck.' Then the two spunkies disappeared. Carey woke up.  
"Fi? What's going on?"  
"Oh, um, Carey are you feeling better?"  
"Huh?"  
"Ya, you were really sick, so you stayed here instead of playing lead guitar tonight. I came to check up on you."  
"Really? Oh, well, I feel better now, so why don't we go down and catch the end of the show?"  
"Sure." Fi was glad it was all over. She was safe, and Carey didn't know a thing.  
Carey and Fi walked down the streets to the concert. When they walked in, Molly was just finishing up the last song.  
"This the new math."  
"This the new math"  
"It's a shame how we multiply and divide. Thank you, all, and have a great night!"  
Fi wished she could have been there instead of where she had. It was another thing to post on her sight. Everything was fine now. Fi could finally relax after a week of hard times. After this whole experience, Fiona was left with only one thought, "Maybe not all spunkies are evil." She glanced at her ring one more time.   
Fiona didn't see Briccru again until the night that Annie Thelen came. You already know that story. I hope you enjoyed my story. Please review so I know how I'm doing. Thanks for reading!  
  



End file.
